


Touchy Feely

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, again kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just some dialogue that popped into my head but I couldn't fit into anything else





	Touchy Feely

“Lieutenant,” Connor started from his side of the food truck table, “May I ask you a personal question?” 

Hank sighed, lowering his burger back into its box, “If I say no, will you actually listen for once?” 

“Of course.” 

“… Fuck it. Go on” 

“Thank you. Feel free not to answer, but do you find me sexually or romantically appealing?” 

“No.” 

“I see. I appreciate your honesty.” 

“Anytime… Why?” 

“Oh. Over the last few weeks, I have noticed a 46% increase of shared casual touches between us, both at home and in the field.” 

Hank cleared his throat, but Connor continued. 

“At first, I was certain the sudden show of intimacy to be directly related to the injury I sustained last month – a subconscious assurance of my well being. However, as time pressed on, and the touches continued, I began to notice a spike in your vitals whenever someone hinted at a possible physical relationship between us.”

“You scanning me without my knowing, Con?” 

“No. Yes… Though I do not believe I am intentionally doing so. My systems have merely become attuned to your particular presence,” And there was that I-know-what-I'm-implying grin, “But that is besides the point, Lieutenant. I thought it best to address the situation directly before any misunderstandings could arise.” 

“And what if I'd said yes?” 

“Are you?” 

“Dunno. Could I?” 

“You are a free man, Hank. You may do, and have always done, what you want.” 

“So have you.” 

“I suppose that's simply one more thing that we have in common.” 

“… If it's alright with you, I'd like to change my answer.”


End file.
